Students in Jerusalem SILML Volume 4
by Britwitch
Summary: A continuation of
1. Students in LM land - PART TWENTY-NINE

And so it was that the friends sleeping in the trees as dawn broke numbered ten. The eleventh member of their travelling party was missing; somewhere in these unrecognisable woods. She was wounded, they feared. That she was somewhere safe they hoped.  
  
Rosie was the first to awake, She sat up quietly, careful not to wake Marius who lay sleeping by her side. She stretched and looked around the clearing. Lucy and Martin were leaning against a large boulder, their arms around each other with his head resting on hers. Mark slept with Bertrande snuggled up to his side, his arm around her protectively. Jenny and their latest friend Amos were laid facing each other, their hands clasped tightly between them. Guillaume was sat, leaning against a tree. The tracks of tears were clearly evident upon his cheeks. Phillipe was sat opposite him, even as he slept his face held an expression of thought and a frown. Rosie didn't doubt for a second that Guillaume had cried himself to sleep. They had searched the trees and bushes for as long as they could without light and before tiredness took over. They had found no sign of Jo anywhere. Rosie looked up at the lightning sky and sighed. " Jo…where are you?" She glanced back down at the sleeping form next to her. Rosie tried to think how she would feel if Marius vanished. She shuddered at the thought of losing someone who had become so dear to her. Marius stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes. A smile crept across his face as he looked up into Rosie's face. He stretched and sat up next to her.  
  
" What are you doing up so early?" he smiled, slipping an arm around her.  
  
" Oh…just thinking…" Rosie sighed wearily.  
  
" …about Jo?" Marius' voice grew heavy.  
  
" …yes…and about how much I love you…" she smiled, kissing him gently. They held each other for a moment, both trying to hold back the tears that pricked the back of their eyes.  
  
" So…" Marius gasped, gently pulling away from Rosie. " Any idea which musical we've landed in this time?" Searching the trees once more for a clue Rosie shrugged.  
  
" No idea…" she smiled to herself, " …one with a forest in it!" Marius shook his head and smiled at her. " What…?!" Rosie asked.  
  
" We're not in a forest…at least I don't think we are…" started Marius. " Remember last night while we were looking…Martin walked into something hard…he said it wasn't a tree…Lucy said he was tired and must have been imagining things…?" Rosie nodded slowly, still unsure.  
  
" Yes…but…?"  
  
" I don't think Martin imagined anything…" Marius continued, Rosie frowned slightly. "…how many forests…or woods…do you know that have a wall around them…?" Rosie blinked as she realised what Marius was saying.  
  
" …a garden…" she muttered as she looked at the trees around them, viewing them in a different light. " Well…judging by the trees…I don't think this is 'The Secret Garden'…" she continued, talking half to herself.  
  
" Secret…? What…?" Marius frowned as Rosie rolled her eyes.  
  
" 'The Secret Garden' is another musical. It's set in Yorkshire in England, where we're all from!" she smiled. " These large poplars and fruit bearing trees wouldn't do too well up North!" she laughed gently and was glad to see Marius smile back at her.  
  
" So if we're not in Yorkshire…where are we…?"  
  
" Not sure…I'm trying to think of musicals that had key scenes in gardens…but…I can't think of any!" Rosie shrugged, her smile fading slightly. " Jo would…She'd know by now!!" she tried to laugh but her throat had gone dry all of a sudden. " She probably knows exactly where she is…" Rosie's brown eyes met Marius' for a moment, "…wherever she is…"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The throbbing pain in her head had lessened but only to replaced by another feeling of discomfort. She sat in the 'bed' that the man called Judas had given her, hugging her knees to her chest as she tried to remember. Anything. Something. She wanted to know where she had come from. Where the painful marks on her neck had come from. Why Judas' face seemed so familiar to her, even though he assured her that they had never met before. Who Guillaume was and why his name plagued her thoughts. She wanted to know who the people were that she had spoken of in her deep sleep, their names seemed so familiar but she didn't know why. Most of all, she wanted to know who she was, know her name. As hard as she tried; she couldn't remember. She was certain that Lucy, Rosie, Jenny and Bertrande were not her, their faces eluded her but somehow she knew that none of those names were hers. She sighed and looked around her. This was Judas' home she assumed. Very few personal belongings were evident and the room itself was sparsely furnished. A simple table, chair and the 'bed' in which she sat, was all the furniture she could see. The 'bed' consisted of some blankets and sheets; a makeshift mattress and pillow, stuffed with what felt like wool. Judas lay sleeping across the door. She looked at his sleeping form and wondered who he was. His clothing seemed very familiar to her. Black jeans, a red t-shirt and a black leather jacket, which he had removed and used to cover himself. It was his eyes that she was so certain she knew. The darkest brown, almost black, in colour. When they looked into hers she could almost feel his gaze penetrating her. They were framed by dark eyebrows and well defined features. She stifled a yawn and glanced out of the window. Dawn was breaking, the air was gradually filling with birdsong. A groan in the room forced her gaze back inside.  
  
" Good morning…" the voice came across the room.  
  
" Good morning Judas," she smiled as she watched him stretch and stand.  
  
" How did you sleep?" he asked, stretching his muscular arms over his head.  
  
" Fine thank you…actually I can't remember the last time I slept that well…" she said and then grinned. " …having said that…I can't remember my name either…!" Judas' eyes twinkled mischievously as his face broke into a cheeky grin.  
  
" This is true…" he stooped and picked up his jacket and shook it. " Well, you may have lost your memory…but you've still got your sense of humour…" he pulled on his jacket and straightened the collar. " You hungry…?" His dark eyes met hers and she nodded.  
  
" Starving!" he nodded as much as to say 'I thought you would be' and opened the door. She stood, stretched and ran her fingers through her long dark hair before walking over to him. " Where are we going…?" she asked as they headed through the door. His smile grew.  
  
" Well…first of all we're going to find some food and then I'm going to introduce you to some friends of mine…" she returned the smile and they continued on their way, Judas walking slightly in front of her to show her the way. A small frown was evident on her face as she walked. Friends Judas had said. The names in her dreams, were they friends? Were they looking for her? Should she be looking for them? She shrugged and focused on following Judas. Maybe one of his friends might be able to help her. 


	2. Students in LM land - PART THIRTY

Friends Judas had said. The names in her dreams, were they friends? Were they looking for her? Should she be looking for them? She shrugged and focused on following Judas. Maybe one of his friends might be able to help her.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Guillaume broke his way through the bushes angrily. The rest of the group followed him anxiously. A sullen Phillipe brought up the rear, his pale green eyes never leaving Guillaume's back. They had awoken a few minutes earlier and Rosie had explained to them Marius' theory that they might be in a garden, not a forest. Martin's response had been, " See…I told you I wasn't imagining things!" to Lucy. Guillaume's response had been to stand up, glare at Phillipe (as was becoming customary) and start to break his way through the trees surrounding them shouting,  
  
" Well no wonder we haven't found her! If this is a garden she's probably figured that out and gone looking for help!" After a few shrugs and much rolling of eyes the others followed him. And so there they were. Charging through the undergrowth in search of help. Rosie glanced up at Marius, as she ducked to dodge a branch left swinging by Guillaume.  
  
" Wish I'd kept my mouth shut now!" she rolled her eyes as they fought to keep up with Guillaume. Phillipe cursed under his breath as a branch clipped his head as he followed the friends through the trees. His efforts to keep up the pace meant that he was forgetting to duck and as such his great height, as effective as it was when he was a policeman, was now proving to be somewhat of a hinderance! A second branch narrowly missed his eye and he had to bite his lip to prevent himself from shouting obscenities at the top of his voice. At the front of the group Guillaume wasn't faring much better. He found himself rubbing at his eyes every few seconds to try and stop the tears from falling. He didn't know whether it was hope, that Jo might be waiting outside this garden alive and well, or whether it was fear, that the worst had happened and they would never find her. He frowned and sped up even more, throwing branches out of his way. His brow set with a look of determination. Moments later he stopped, causing the others to halt sharply to prevent them running into him. They all stood in what seemed to be the gateway to the garden. A simple stone archway lay in front of them, walls meeting on either side.  
  
" Well…you were right about it being a garden…" Lucy muttered as they looked up at the stone arch.  
  
" So which garden is it…?" Mark started as they headed under the stone gateway and outside the garden. They glanced back over their shoulders and Rosie stifled a gasp.  
  
" What…what is it?" Marius asked, his voice full of worry.  
  
" L-l-look…" Rosie stood, her eyes wide open and her arm pointing towards a sign fixed to one side of the archway. The friends squinted to see what was written and one by one their mouths dropped open.  
  
" It can't be…" muttered Jenny.  
  
" There must be a mistake…" Mark frowned.  
  
" I don't believe it…" Lucy's face was pale and her eyes bright.  
  
" Well…what does it mean…?" Bertrande asked, her brow furrowed.  
  
" You know where we are…don't you…?" Phillipe's face was full of intrigue.  
  
" Well? Where are we…?" Guillaume demanded.  
  
" Well…" swallowed Rosie, blinking as if she was trying to convince herself that what her eyes were seeing was real. " That sign says…The Garden of…Gethsemane…" Rosie glanced at the others, " The garden in which Judas betrays Jesus…" she said quietly.  
  
" Jesus Christ…" muttered Martin.  
  
" Exactly!" Lucy said. " That's exactly where we are!"  
  
" I don't understand…you're telling me there's another musical about Jesus??" Marius frowned, they'd only just left behind another musical featuring the son of God.  
  
" Oh no…in Whistle Down the Wind they only think he's Jesus…in this one…he…he…" stammered Mark.  
  
" This one is the real Jesus…" Rosie looked at them, "…This is Jesus Christ Superstar…"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Judas led her into a market place, busy with people bartering with the stall owners. Greeting each other as they passed. One or two people called out to Judas, who waved back or called out 'Morning'. He bought some bread for them and some fruit and led her to one side of the market where they could sit. They sat on some large stone steps and started to eat the bread. She watched the people walking past with great interest, scouring every face for a clue to see if anyone else was familiar. She glanced back at Judas who was looking intently at her own face. She coughed on the piece of bread she was eating and frowned slightly. " What?" she asked.  
  
" I was just trying to figure out…" Judas sighed, breaking a piece of bread off of the loaf in his hands, " …what your name might be…that's all…" he grinned popping the bread into his mouth.  
  
" Oh…" she smiled aware that she was blushing and tore her green eyes away from his. " Well…any ideas?" Judas sighed and reached out, turning her face towards his, forcing her eyes to look into his once more. He studied her face for a few seconds and his dark brows frowned.  
  
" Well…" a smile broke his frown, " I doubt that you're called John…!" She smiled and then laughed.  
  
" How do you know…?" she raised her own eyebrows and put her head on one side.  
  
" You're too pretty to be called John…" his eyes sparkled and she swallowed nervously. She reached up and moved his hand from her chin and returned her gaze to the crowds.  
  
" Th-thank you…" she stammered. She looked up and saw two blue eyes staring over at her and Judas. The blue eyes came closer and she saw they were framed in a youthful face with blonde hair, spiked up on top of his head. She tutted and glanced at Judas.  
  
" Looks like Simon's joining us for breakfast…" she grinned. Judas frowned.  
  
" How…how did you know who he was…?" he asked and watched as her smile faded.  
  
" I…I don't know…" she said shrugging. " But that is his name…that is Simon Zealotes isn't it?!" Judas' mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
" Happy to see me are we…?" Simon smiled as he arrived. His blue eyes flashed at hers. " And who might you be…?"  
  
" You two haven't met…?" Judas mumbled,  
  
" No genius that's why I asked who your friend is…" Simon rolled his eyes and sat down on the other side of her. " I'm…" he started but she cut him off.  
  
" It's Simon…Simon Zealotes right?!" she watched as Simon's face grew a little pale.  
  
" I take it Judas has been telling you about me then?" he said, throwing a not particularly pleasant glance at Judas who simply shook his head and shrugged.  
  
" Nope…not me…" Judas looked back at her. " She knew you…somehow…"  
  
" Well…will you not tell me your name…?" Simon asked her, his eyebrows raised in interest.  
  
" I'd love to only…" she started.  
  
" Only she doesn't know…" Judas finished, " I found her in the Garden, she hurt her head and now she can't remember a thing…except a few random names…" he sighed.  
  
" But you know me…?" Simon looked into her eyes and she frowned for a second.  
  
" I think so…I mean I know your name…but I don't know why…" Judas stood up. She looked up at him,  
  
" Where are you going?" she asked, he offered his hand to help her up. She took it and he pulled her up easily.  
  
" We," he corrected, " Are going to see someone…let's see if you know his name too…" Judas said smiling as he led her down the steps. Simon stood and watched them go, frowning as he tried to figure out what had just happened. How could a girl, he'd never seen before in his life, know his name when she didn't even know her own. He shook his head and sighed. This was not the place to think. He turned and headed away from the market. The Garden that was where he needed to go. He could just see the archway to the garden ahead when he heard a gasp. He turned to see a group of about ten people. All looking at him. He frowned and wandered over to them. One of the girls, with big brown eyes and long brown hair was whispering animatedly to the others.  
  
" Are…are you lost?" he asked.  
  
" Er…a little…" a tall blonde girl said from the back of the group.  
  
" Well tell me where you want to go and I'll try my best to help you…!" he smiled and was pleased to see it returned by most of them. All except for two of the men. A taller, older looking man didn't look too impressed with him. Nor did a younger man, with long dark hair and eyes like Judas'. Both of them had faces like thunder, but he noticed that their anger was directed at each other rather than at him.  
  
" If you could point us in the direction of some food that'd be good!" smiled another young man. He was tall with short dark brown hair and bright eyes. " Sure…" Simon smiled pointing in the direction he's just come from. " There's a market not far from here…just head in that direction and you can't miss it…"  
  
" Thank you…" the small girl with brown eyes said, her face bright with excitement.  
  
" No problem!" smiled Simon. " I'm sure I'll see you around…" he started to continue walking towards the Garden when he heard the small girl whispering to the others.  
  
" See I told you…that was Simon Zealotes…we're here!"  
  
" Rosie are you sure?" a dark haired girl asked.  
  
" I'm positive!" she grinned as they headed off towards the market. Simon stood for a moment trying to comprehend what had just happened. Two complete strangers had known his name, his full name. He frowned and carried on.  
  
" Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a very interesting day!" Simon sighed and entered the garden. 


	3. Students in LM land - PART THIRTY-ONE

" See I told you…that was Simon Zealotes…we're here!"  
  
" Rosie are you sure?" a dark haired girl asked.  
  
" I'm positive!" she grinned as they headed off towards the market. Simon stood for a moment trying to comprehend what had just happened. Two complete strangers had known his name, his full name. He frowned and carried on.  
  
" Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a very interesting day!" Simon sighed and entered the garden.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Judas led her by the hand through the crowds until they were walking along a path. Up ahead she could see a garden in which groups of people mingled around, some looking up and smiling as they saw Judas approaching. Her gaze was drawn to a group of men in one corner of the garden. The man in the centre caught her eye instantly. He was dressed simply in white cotton clothes, unlike the others who were dressed in a variety of colours and styles. His hair, the colour of sunshine, was long and hung in curls around his face. He looked up and eyes of the purest blue looked into hers. She felt her breath catch in her throat as Judas led her towards him. She hesitated slightly, Judas felt her pull on his hand.  
  
" What…? What is it…?" Judas' dark eyes were full of concern as they looked into hers. " You know who he is…don't you…?"  
  
" Yes…" she gasped. " But how…I mean…" she could feel tears pricking the backs of her eyes but the reason for them she couldn't tell. Was it confusion or joy or fear? Judas smiled gently and started to walk towards him, leading her behind him.  
  
" Don't be afraid…" Judas said quietly. " He's a friend…" He guided her in front of him and the blonde haired man rose to his feet.  
  
" Judas…" he smiled. " I see you have brought someone to see me…" his voice was soft and just hearing it made her feel more relaxed.  
  
" You're…you're Jesus…aren't you?" she gasped hardly daring to look him in the face.  
  
" Yes…" he replied reaching out to take her hand. " And you are welcome here…" She slowly extended her hand to him and glanced up into his eyes.  
  
" Th-thank you…" she smiled. Jesus gestured for her to sit down, she smiled and sat on the steps at his feet. Judas sat down beside her.  
  
"Jesus…" Judas said quietly, gazing up at Jesus she noticed with a look of unmistakable awe in his eyes. " I found her in the Garden of Gethsemane…she had hurt her head and she cannot remember anything about her life…can you…I mean is there anything you can do for her…?"  
  
" First things first…" Jesus sat down next to her. " We have to find you a name…"  
  
" A name…?!" she gasped, her green eyes wide. " But why…?"  
  
" Well, we can't keep calling you… 'that girl who's lost her memory'…can we…?" Judas' cheeky smile covered his face and she rolled her eyes.  
  
" Ok…" she shrugged. " …you got any ideas?"  
  
" How about…" Judas narrowed his eyes in thought. "…er…Mary, Rebecca, Ruth...er..." He winked wicked at her, "...Jezebel...!"  
  
" …how about Jochebed…" Jesus said quietly. His calm blue eyes looking deeply into hers.  
  
" She…she was Moses' mother wasn't she…" she muttered, repeating the name over in her head. Once again she wondered how she knew but that seemed unimportant. Something about it sounded familiar, which part it was she didn't know.  
  
" She was…" Jesus nodded. " I think her name suits you…" a gentle smile covered his mouth and she smiled back.  
  
" Well…thank you. I doubt if I deserve such a name but if you think it suits me…then Jochebed it is!" she grinned. " It feels good to have a name…even if it isn't mine!"  
  
" How do you know…?" Judas asked quietly. 'Jochebed' shrugged.  
  
" I don't I guess…but it just doesn't sound quite like my name…" she rolled her eyes and sighed. " Yes…I know I don't know what my name sounds like seeing as how I don't what it is…"  
  
" What happened to your neck…?" Jesus asked softly, frowning slightly at the bruising around her throat.  
  
" No idea…" 'Jochebed' shrugged.  
  
" It was like that when I found her…" Judas added. Jesus reached out and touched the swollen skin, 'Jochebed' winced slightly.  
  
" Someone did this to you…" Jesus said thoughtfully withdrawing his hand and frowning slightly, " …someone who was frightened…"  
  
'Jochebed' shrugged and raised her hand to her neck to stroke the tender flesh but when she touched her neck she felt no pain. She glanced at Judas with wide eyes.  
  
" It's gone…hasn't it…" she muttered looking back at Jesus, " Why…why did you do that…?" Jesus reached out once more and laid his hand on her cheek gently.  
  
" You were in pain…I simply took it away…" his voice was quiet like a breeze but it carried through the air and 'Jochebed' could only smile.  
  
" Thank you…" she smiled, putting her hand on his. " Thank you…" He smiled back as he rubbed her cheek before pulling his hand away.  
  
" Jesus…" a young man behind them said quietly, " It's nearly time…"  
  
" Thank you…" Jesus said standing. 'Jochebed' heard Judas groan behind her. She turned to see him looking at Jesus, this time an impatient look on his face.  
  
" You're going then…?" he asked almost flippantly.  
  
" Judas I have to go…" Jesus' voice remained calm even though 'Jochebed' could see something creeping into his eyes.  
  
" Well…you know what I think about the whole thing…" Judas stood and folded his arms. " This will all end badly…for you…for all of us…" he said darkly. Jesus took his arm and led him aside. They spoke quietly, so that the others didn't hear what was said. 'Jochebed' didn't have to be able to hear, somehow she knew what they were discussing and somehow she knew the trouble that was coming. She looked around the crowds of followers who had assembled before them. Something flashed into her mind. An image…Jesus before the crowd, Judas looking less than impressed and Simon…Simon leading the crowd in some kind of demonstration. She frowned as she scanned the crowds once more. Where was Simon?  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Lucy and Rosie distributed the loaves of bread that they had managed to buy amongst the hungry group sat on the steps.  
  
" I don't see why we had to sell my necklace to get the bread!" pouted Bertrande. Mark smiled gently and squeezed her hand.  
  
" Because no one else had anything of value to hand…" he grinned and kissed her cheek quickly. " Plus I don't think Marius would have fared much better with his busking idea!" Marius pulled a face at Mark and sat pouting like a small child. Rosie handed a loaf to Guillaume but he shook his head.  
  
" No…I'm fine…" he muttered waving the loaf away.  
  
" Guillaume you must eat something!" Rosie scolded. " We all need to get our energy back…the last time we ate properly was…" she frowned as she tried to think, "…was back in Artigat!" she said eventually, a little surprised herself at how long it had been. " Please…" she said gently, " Eat something…" she put the loaf next to him and squeezed his shoulder. Rosie went back over to Marius and sat next to him on the stone steps over looking the market.  
  
" Looks like we got here just in time…" mumbled Martin as they watched the stalls starting to pack up and move their carts out of the square.  
  
" I wonder why they're leaving all of a sudden…" Jenny frowned.  
  
" Maybe they know something we don't…!" grinned Amos breaking off some bread. Soon the friends were the only people left in the square. A breeze blew through the now deserted square, picking up leaves and shifting them along the ground. The breeze picked up a piece of paper from the far side of the square and carried it across to the friends, depositing it neatly in Rosie's lap. She glanced down at the paper frowning,  
  
" What on earth…?" she started and then stopped. Her mouth dropping open as she looked up at the others.  
  
" What…?" Phillipe demanded. " What is it…?"  
  
" Well…I think…I mean…this says that…Oh my…" Rosie stammered, blinking her large brown eyes in shock. " He's coming…" she said quietly as the sound of singing started to filter through the air.  
  
" Who? Who is coming…?" Amos asked. The singing drew louder and people started to enter the square. The friends rose to their feet instinctively. Suddenly a man appeared, riding on the shoulders of the crowd. His handsome face wearing a gentle smile, his blonde hair curling down his back as he waved at he crowds surrounding him.  
  
" Him…" Rosie pointed with a shaking hand. "…Jesus…" 


	4. Students in LM land - PART THIRTY-TWO

The singing drew louder and people started to enter the square. The friends rose to their feet instinctively. Suddenly a man appeared, riding on the shoulders of the crowd. His handsome face wearing a gentle smile, his blonde hair curling down his back as he waved at he crowds surrounding him.  
  
" Him…" Rosie pointed with a shaking hand. "…Jesus…"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The crowds of smiling people filled the square, singing 'Hosanna' as they carried Jesus with them. The group of friends could only stand and watch, mouths open.  
  
" I don't believe what I'm seeing…" muttered Marius, blinking his eyes to try and convince himself that what he saw was true.  
  
" That really is Jesus…" sighed Bertrande, a smile spreading across her lips. Even Guillaume was stood with a face full of wonder. He knew he should feel more elated, privileged even, to be seeing what he was but his heart was heavy in spite of the occasion. He looked down at he ground as he felt the familiar sensation of tingling in his eyes. He forced them shut and sighed, trying to swallow that lump that had risen in his throat. He forced himself to look back up at the crowd still growing in front of them.  
  
" Look…!" Rosie shouted pointing animatedly at where the people where coming from. The end of the crowd seemed to be in sight and bringing up the rear was a man whose face was quite different from the smiling faces of the crowd. His face wore a frown, his hands firmly placed in the pockets of his black jeans. They could see he was wearing a red t-shirt and black leather jacket.  
  
" I like his coat…" mumbled Amos quietly, Jenny elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
" This is not the time…" she said through gritted teeth.  
  
" That's Judas…" Rosie continued breathlessly. " I'd recognise him anywhere…" she added, receiving a slight frown from Marius. " Wait a minute…look at him…" she said, thought covering her face. " Doesn't he look like…" she said glancing at Guillaume. The others did the same, looked at the less than happy looking man who had just appeared in the square and then at Guillaume.  
  
" That's uncanny…" muttered Phillipe.  
  
" What is…?" Guillaume said with uncertainty ringing in his voice.  
  
" It's as if they have the same eyes…" Martin sighed.  
  
" No we don't…" scoffed Guillaume, glancing at Judas. " But how can they look so similar…" Bertrande asked.  
  
" I look nothing like him!" Guillaume frowned.  
  
" They were played by the same actor…that might have something to do with it…" Rosie said, putting her head on one side.  
  
" What do you mean we were played by the same actor…?" Guillaume's frown grew.  
  
" Actor…?" Amos frowned. Lucy groaned.  
  
" Good one Rosie! Only you would start a really involved discussion about musical theatre and Jerome…what's his name…when one of the key scenes in Jesus Christ Superstar is about to take place! Good move!" she said flippantly.  
  
" His name is Jerome Pradon…" Rosie said in a firm voice that bordered on irritated. " And I'm not starting a discussion! I was just saying that his portrayal of the two characters has probably resulted in their similar features…that's all!" Rosie grinned at Lucy. " Anyway…I'm not getting into a big debate about it Lucy!" she said smiling broadly as Lucy opened her mouth to speak. " Honestly…" she said, rolling her eyes. " One of the key scenes in Jesus Christ Superstar is about to happen and you want to discuss Mr. Pradon's performance…as amazing as he is, I don't think this is the time…do you?" Rosie tutted and turned to Marius, trying to stop herself from bursting out laughing. He was, she noticed, looking quite amused at Guillaume's confusion about the whole thing. " And I don't know what you're grinning at sunshine…if I'm not mistaken…he played you too!" she smiled sweetly before turning and looking back at the crowd in front of them. Guillaume sighed and shook his head. It seemed he was doomed to never completely understand this world that the friends had come from. He glanced back at the man Rosie had called Judas and frowned.  
  
" He doesn't look anything like me…" he grumbled under his breath. He was about to turn back to the others when something caught his eye. As Judas moved to go and stand nearer Jesus, he revealed a girl who had been standing behind him. " Jo!" Guillaume shouted and started to run down the steps towards her but the masses of people were in his way. " Jo!" he called out, looking to where he had just seen her. She was gone. He frowned and searched the crowds for her face. He ran back up the steps and looked once more.  
  
" Guillaume? What are you doing…?" Mark looked concerned.  
  
" It's Jo…I've seen her!" Guillaume's voice was all at once brighter and his eyes shone.  
  
" Where?!" Phillipe demanded, scanning the crowds with his pale eyes.  
  
" With him…with Judas!" Guillaume pointed, a smile crossing his lips.  
  
" I…I can't see her…" Jenny looked intently at where Judas was stood alongside Jesus.  
  
" Me either…" Lucy shook her head.  
  
" Are you sure…are you sure it was her…?" Rosie asked quietly. Guillaume span around to face her and took hold of her shoulders.  
  
" It was her…" he said quietly.  
  
" Wait a minute…" muttered Marius, " There's a girl…you can just see the top of her head over Judas' shoulder…" he pointed.  
  
" To be honest I couldn't definitely say whether that was or wasn't…the top of Jo's head…" Martin frowned. Lucy took his hand in hers and squeezed it firmly causing him to yelp in surprise.  
  
" Sweetheart…you're not helping!" she said smiling through gritted teeth.  
  
" She's here…I saw her…!" Guillaume said, some of the brightness fading from his voice.  
  
" She's moving…!" Marius shouted as the head behind Judas moved towards Jesus. The group stood with baited breath waiting for her to appear. Judas shifted to the other side to reveal a young woman with a slight frame, she was wearing a long red dress, and her dark hair was up and off of her face. Her skin was dark and her eyes the same. She looked at Jesus and he smiled warmly at her. There was an audible sigh of disappointment from the group of friends.  
  
" That's not her…" groaned Amos.  
  
" Who…?" started Martin.  
  
" That's Mary Magdalene…" Rosie explained, keeping a watchful eye on Guillaume.  
  
" I'm sure I saw her…" Guillaume kicked the ground in anger. " I swear I saw her…"  
  
" I…we…believe you…" Mark put a consoling hand on his shoulder. " But she doesn't seem to be here now…does she…?" he said gently.  
  
" That is if she was here at all…!" grumbled Phillipe, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
" I'm telling you I saw her…" Guillaume shook Mark's hand off of his shoulder and walked over to Phillipe. Squaring up in front of him, Guillaume opened his mouth to continue…  
  
" There!" Jenny shouted triumphantly. " There…stood next to Simon!" The others dashed over to her and looked at where she was pointing animatedly. Next to the blonde haired young man that they had met near to the garden was indeed stood a young girl. Her back was turned to the group but her hair was long and dark like Jo's and fell in waves over her shoulders. She turned to talk to someone next to her and they could see the twinkle of a nose stud.  
  
" It's her!" Lucy smiled gleefully.  
  
" Look at her neck though…there are no marks…remember the bruises from The Man…there's no way they could have faded this quickly…" Martin said quietly, not wanting to point out problems. They heard Jesus calling to someone, they couldn't here the name he called but she answered to it and wandered over to him. They watched as he introduced her to Mary and as she turned to take Mary's hand they saw a smile and two green eyes that they knew all too well.  
  
" Oh my god…" Rosie said, her breath catching in her throat.  
  
" I told you…" Guillaume all but shouted. " Jo!" he called, his voice carrying over the crowd. Many people turned to see who it was that was shouting but Guillaume didn't notice as he shouted her name once again. " JO!" This time even more people turned around, including Simon. Still Jo didn't seem to have heard. " JO!" Guillaume called out, his voice almost screaming. This time she did hear, as did just about everyone in Jerusalem. She glanced up and scanned the crowds Her eyes met Guillaume's, she frowned and looked away. His beaming face became stunned, he tried to call out once more but all of a sudden his throat had become very tight.  
  
" She looked at me…" he gasped, " But…but…it was if she didn't even see me…" He said, his voice growing more and more tearful.  
  
" Maybe she can't see us from there…" Amos offered, trying to sound hopeful. However the fact that the friends were stood at the top of steps that overlooked the whole of the square seemed to make that seem highly unlikely.  
  
" Maybe she chose not to see you…" smirked Phillipe. Rosie turned to him, a scowl evident on her face.  
  
" In case you hadn't noticed Phillipe…" she spat, craning her neck to look up into his eyes. " She didn't seem to see any of us…and we, unlike you, have done nothing to upset her!"  
  
" What's wrong with her…?" Marius' stunned voice asked.  
  
" I don't know…" Mark shook his head and frowned, " But something is definitely wrong…" The friends looked back at those stood around Jesus and wondered if that was Jo, why didn't she recognise them? What had happened to her? The watched as she went up to Jesus and took him to one side.  
  
" Jesus…" 'Jochebed' whispered, " You need to stop this now…"  
  
" But why…?" he started, his eyes looking into hers.  
  
" I don't know how I know but…I've seen something. There will soon be guards here and Simon…Simon will lead the crowd in a…a demonstration…" She looked anxiously around, " Please…you must stop this…people will get hurt…" Jesus glanced at Simon and frowned as his eyes met those blue eyes of his disciple. He looked back into her green eyes, confusion evident in his.  
  
" But how…I mean…" Jesus stammered and then stopped himself. " Doesn't matter…I must stop this before it starts…" his face became determined. He squeezed her arm before turning to the crowds.  
  
" Friends…" he started.  
  
" Romans…countrymen…" mumbled Rosie up on the steps.  
  
" What's happening…?" Lucy frowned. " I don't remember this bit in that video you insisted to playing to me!"  
  
" Oh come off it - you loved it!" Rosie grinned and then frowned, " But you're right…this…this isn't what's supposed to happen!"  
  
" …I know that you have come here today…to come together but I ask you now…to leave…" Jesus continued and a few groans arose from the crowd. " I have heard that Roman guards may well be on their way…" Panic covered many faces stood before him.  
  
" We can defend ourselves!" Simon announced grandly, standing up next to Jesus.  
  
" No!" Jesus said firmly. " Fighting is not the way forward…" Simon looked crestfallen.  
  
" But…Jesus…we can beat them easily…I mean Christ we must outnumber them ten to one…it'd be an easy victory…" he pleaded but it was obvious that Jesus had made up his mind.  
  
" Show your strength…but not by fighting!" Jesus looked back to the crowds, " Now please…do not stay…" Jesus smiled gently at the crowd and looked relieved as the people started to drift out of the square. Simon frowned at Jesus and walked away from him. Judas looked more than happy to see Simon slink off into the crowd, his pride more than dented. 'Jochebed' glanced up to the group, stood at the top of the steps. There was something about them, something that she was sure…  
  
" Come on you…" Judas took her arm and steered her away as they followed Jesus out of the square. She smiled and followed them, glancing back over her shoulder one last time to look at the group and the young man who's piercing eyes had met hers. She frowned and sighed as the group vanished from her sight as Judas took her around a corner. Back in the square Simon had climbed the steps and had made his way over to the group he encountered near to the garden.  
  
" So I guess you found your way here then?" he smiled warmly.  
  
" Yes…thanks for your help…" beamed Rosie.  
  
" So what was that about…?" Lucy asked nonchalantly. " I mean Jesus calling the gathering off…"  
  
" Oh who knows…" Simon rolled his eyes. " I guess something Jochebed said to him but have gotten him frightened."  
  
" Jochebed…? Who's Joch…?" started Mark but Rosie interrupted him.  
  
" Who…er…who was that young girl with Judas…?" Rosie asked as innocently as she could.  
  
" That's Jochebed…" Simon said matter of factly. " Although that's not her name…"  
  
" Ok…" frowned Rosie. Simon laughed.  
  
" You see…no one knows what her name is! Judas found her in the Garden of Gethsemane last night, she'd hurt her head I think he said and she can't remember anything. Her name…where she comes from…nothing! It's like she just appeared…" He said in a wondrous voice, " She knows things too…like my name…she knew me before she met me…and Jesus she knew him too."  
  
" So she can't remember anything about her life…?" Jenny muttered.  
  
" Nope. Completely blank. She said some names and words in her sleep but from what I understand they sounded like nonsense!" He smiled.  
  
" You say she'd hurt her head…is that all that was wrong with her…?" Guillaume asked suddenly.  
  
" Well…she did have some marks on her neck, really painful looking too!"  
  
" And what happened to those…" Marius asked quietly. Simon's smile grew.  
  
" Jesus." He answered.  
  
" Hey! I was only being polite!" frowned Marius, " I only asked you a question…" Rosie squeezed his hand.  
  
" No! He's not having a go at you! That's what happened. Jesus! He must have healed Jo!" she hissed.  
  
" …oh…" Marius sighed.  
  
" Well…" sighed Simon heading off down the steps. " I'd best head off and try to apologise to Jesus…for whatever it is I've done now!" He smiled and turned back to them. " Unless...you want to come with me…"  
  
" We'd love to…but I don't…" started Martin.  
  
" Thanks," smiled Guillaume. " That'd be great!" he said following Simon down the steps. He glanced back at the others. " Well are you coming or not? We lost Jo once already…I'm not losing her again!" his voice was firm and his eyes had regained their sparkle of energy. The friends looked at each other and shrugged before following Guillaume and Simon down the steps. 


	5. Students in LM land - PART THIRTY-THREE

" Well…" sighed Simon heading off down the steps. " I'd best head off and try to apologise to Jesus…for whatever it is I've done now!" He smiled and turned back to them. " Unless...you want to come with me…"  
  
" We'd love to…but I don't…" started Martin.  
  
" Thanks," smiled Guillaume. " That'd be great!" he said following Simon down the steps. He glanced back at the others. " Well are you coming or not? We lost Jo once already…I'm not losing her again!" his voice was firm and his eyes had regained their sparkle of energy. The friends looked at each other and shrugged before following Guillaume and Simon down the steps.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
" Guillaume…er…Guillaume?" Rosie asked quietly as they followed Simon.  
  
" Yes…" he said, his dark eyes never leaving Simon's back.  
  
" You do realise…" she swallowed nervously, not entirely sure how he would react to what she had to say. " …We can't just go charging over to Jo and tell her who we are and who she is…"  
  
" …I know…" Guillaume glanced down at her as they walked.  
  
" I mean…we can't overwhelm her or anything…" she continued, concern ringing in her voice.  
  
" Rosie…" Guillaume smiled, " The last thing I want to do is upset Jo or make her worse…!" His eyes looked into hers and she could almost feel how he felt. A mixture of joy and apprehension shone plainly in his eyes. " I won't even introduce myself to her…" he grinned. " Hopefully seeing us will trigger something in her brain…" his eyes all at once became sadder. " But if not…I realise that there's nothing we can do to make her remember…" he frowned and Rosie touched his arm gently.  
  
" She'll remember…" she smiled sweetly, "…as if she could forget us!" she looked up at his face for a moment, " or…more importantly…how could she forget you…?!" A gentle smile crossed Guillaume's lips.  
  
" Thank you Rosie…" he said quietly, returning his gaze to Simon.  
  
At the front of the group Simon was talking happily to the others as they walked. It has to be said that Jenny, Bertrande and Lucy seemed to spend a lot of the journey staring into his blue eyes, much to the annoyance of Amos, Mark and Martin! Phillipe walked alone, Marius keeping a watchful eye on him, not saying a word. Ever since the night in the barn when he had run out on them after shouting at The Man, Marius and the others had noticed a change in Phillipe. After his declaration of love to Jo on their last night together, his attitude seemed to have changed completely. It was almost as if all he wanted to do was prove Guillaume wrong at every possible opportunity. It was true that Guillaume had been the cause of Jo's dangerous exit from Artigat but the friends knew he had never intended for anything to go as far as it did, and that he only did it out of his love for her. Marius sighed as they continued along the path. Jo certainly had had an eventful time of late.  
  
They rounded a bend in the path and the friends could see a garden ahead of them. People wandering back and forth, smiling and talking to each other. Simon's face broke into a large smile.  
  
" Here we are…"he said almost breathlessly. The friends looked around them; their mouths open in awe. Over on one side of the garden, in the shade of a tree, sat Jesus. Mary was sat nearby and around him sat four or five young men listening intently as he spoke to them. Guillaume scoured the garden for Jo, his eyes quickly spotted Judas. He was sat across the garden from Jesus, watching intently as he spoke to those gathered at his feet. Judas' face was not wearing the same expression as the rest of those in the garden. Instead of a smile, his face wore a frown. While the eyes of the others shone with joy and happiness, his looked on the verge of tears. Guillaume frowned, he couldn't see Jo anywhere. Then Judas leant back against a tree and Guillaume could see that sat next to him was Jo. Guillaume's frown melted away to be replaced by eyes all at once bright with tears. He rubbed at them quickly before turning back to the others.  
  
" She's over there…" he said throatily, trying to swallow the lump that had suddenly risen in his throat. " She's sat with Judas…" the others looked over and relief crossed their faces.  
  
" You know Jochebed…?" Simon frowned, glanced at her and then at the friends.  
  
" Er…well…" started Rosie.  
  
" No," Guillaume said definitely. " We thought we did…she…she looks like someone we used to know…that's all…" he spoke in an ever increasingly trembling voice. The others glanced at each other, confused expressions on all their faces.  
  
" …Yeah…" mumbled Lucy, a frown building on her brow.  
  
" Oh right…" sighed Simon, not sounding totally convinced, " That's a shame…if you'd have known her you might have been able to tell us all who 'Guillaume' is…!" Simon shrugged.  
  
" Guillaume?!" gasped Jenny.  
  
" How…I mean…why do you want to know?" frowned Guillaume. Simon looked at him,  
  
" It's probably nothing…" he said, a thoughtful look crossing his youthful face. "…But she called Judas that when he found her and she kept saying it in her sleep…" Simon turned and started to walk towards Jesus. He glanced back over his shoulder at them, " Whoever he is…" Simon's voice almost echoed in the garden, " …he must have been important to her…his name was all she could remember!" He smiled and continued over to Jesus. Guillaume sank to his knees on the ground, followed by the rest of the friends.  
  
" Why didn't you tell him who you are?!" Martin's voice was full of confusion.  
  
" What would it achieve…?" Guillaume muttered, in a voice that was hardly more than a whisper.  
  
" But…Jo…I mean…" Bertrande frowned.  
  
" She doesn't know me…" mumbled Guillaume, " She's looked at me and I can see in her eyes…she has no idea who I am…"  
  
" You can't be serious…" Mark gasped, " Surely you're not going to just leave it…!" Guillaume looked up at them, a single tear falling from one of his brown eyes.  
  
" I don't want to…but I don't see what choice I have…"  
  
" I don't believe I'm hearing this!" Phillipe said suddenly. Guillaume turned to him, a familiar scowl appearing on his face.  
  
" And I'd want your opinion because…?!" Guillaume spat. Phillipe rolled his pale eyes.  
  
" This isn't about us anymore!" he said sharply. " All that matters is Jo. She has a right to know who she is and where she's come from!" Guillaume frowned, another tear leaking from his eye. " And it's you who has to tell her!" Phillipe continued. " It's your name that she remembered…not me…not Rosie…not Lucy…You!" Guillaume's dark eyes looked up into the pale ones of the police inspector.  
  
" But…" he started and blinked in surprise as he saw Phillipe smile and offer his hand.  
  
" Come…let us be friends…" Guillaume extended his hand to Phillipe and relieved smiles covered the faces of the friends surrounding them.  
  
" So…" Lucy sighed, " Just how are we going to do this? You can't just walk over to her and say 'Hi, remember me, I'm Guillaume!' Who knows what effect it would have!" A silence fell on the group as they tried to think.  
  
" How about…no…." mumbled Mark.  
  
" We could…I mean…never mind…" started Jenny.  
  
" I know!" Rosie leapt to her feet.  
  
" What?!" came the unanimous response from the others. 


	6. Students in LM land - PART THIRTY-FOUR

" So…" Lucy sighed, " Just how are we going to do this? You can't just walk over to her and say 'Hi, remember me, I'm Guillaume!' Who knows what effect it would have!" A silence fell on the group as they tried to think.  
  
" How about…no…." mumbled Mark.  
  
" We could…I mean…never mind…" started Jenny.  
  
" I know!" Rosie leapt to her feet.  
  
" What?!" came the unanimous response from the others.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
" I don't know if you're going to like it…" Rosie looked cautiously at Guillaume.  
  
" Well you're going to have to tell us before we can decide…" Lucy raised her eyebrows.  
  
" Go on…" Jenny urged gently.  
  
" Well…it's only an idea and I don't know if it would work…" Rosie swallowed nervously.  
  
" …What is it…?" Marius frowned slightly.  
  
" Well how did Jo lose her memory…?" Rosie began.  
  
" Hit her head by all accounts…" muttered Phillipe.  
  
" …So…I figure…" Rosie spoke quietly, " …if she was to hit her head again…she might get it back…?" Rosie closed her eyes tightly and waited for the shouting to begin.  
  
" Tell me you're joking!" Guillaume looked gob smacked.  
  
" You want us to hit Jo over the head to get her memory back?!" Martin's voice was a combination of amusement and confusion.  
  
" It was only a suggestion…" Rosie frowned.  
  
" Well I don't know about you…" started Mark, " …but I don't want to be the one who has to face her, after having bashed her around the head, when it hasn't worked!!"  
  
" It'd be up to me to do it…" muttered Guillaume quietly.  
  
" You can't seriously thinking about doing it…" Marius looked amazed.  
  
" I mean…what if you hurt her…or…like Mark said, it doesn't work…" Bertrande started to panic.  
  
" To be honest…" Amos said suddenly, " It's probably the most sensible option we have…"  
  
" It's the only option we have…!" frowned Phillipe.  
  
" Hey…it always works in the movies…" Rosie smiled hopefully.  
  
" The movies?!" Came the resounding response from Marius, Phillipe, Guillaume, Martin and Bertrande. Amos grinned.  
  
" At last…something I know that you lot don't!" his toothy smile beamed at them all. Guillaume rolled his eyes.  
  
" What pray tell is a movie…?" he asked plainly of the others.  
  
" It's…well…you see…" frowned Mark.  
  
" It's like television…" started Jenny.  
  
" Television?!"  
  
" Never mind!" Jenny waved her hands to stop their confused friends.  
  
" It's a form of entertainment…like musicals and plays but they're recorded so that you can see them over and over again…" Lucy tried to explain.  
  
" They certainly are fans of entertainment in the future aren't they…" Marius sighed.  
  
" Anyway, ' it always works in the movies' is phrase used when something that you wouldn't normally expect to work, seen done in a movie or film, works." Rosie smiled gently. " Like…opening a locked door with a hair grip…"  
  
" Or a credit card…" grinned Lucy.  
  
" Or a paper clip…" Mark added.  
  
" Certainly fond of breaking and entering aren't they in the future!" Phillipe said firmly, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.  
  
" Do you mind if we get back to the point…" Guillaume asked suddenly. " So you're saying that if Jo hits her head again…she'll get her memory back…?"  
  
" That's the plan…" Rosie shrugged, suddenly sounding less than confident.  
  
" Hate to point out one tiny error here…" Guillaume said sorrowfully.  
  
" Which is…?" Mark frowned.  
  
" I can't exactly walk up to her and club her around the head…not with Jesus and that Judas hovering over her…" He raised a dark eyebrow. " I think they might have something to say about it!!"  
  
" You right…" Lucy nodded thoughtfully.  
  
" We need to lure her away from the others…" Jenny's brow furrowed in thought.  
  
" See…already we're talking about 'luring' people...this doesn't bode well!" Martin groaned.  
  
" Well I think shouting out 'Hey Jo…I mean…Jochebed…I've got something I want to show you…' is probably not our best bet!" Amos laughed gently.  
  
" It's got to be subtler than that…" continued Jenny,  
  
" How about a song…?" Marius suggested.  
  
" That's not such a bad idea…" grinned Rosie, " A song she might remember and follow it…"  
  
" I know…I could sing…" Marius beamed only to be cut short by Mark.  
  
" You're not singing anything…" he frowned, turning to Guillaume. " It's going to have to be you…"  
  
" Me?!" Guillaume all but shrieked as he leapt to his feet. A few of the disciples in the garden turned to see what the group of strangers was doing.  
  
" It has to be your voice…" Mark said firmly. " You're the one who has to lure her away and you're the one who…you know…has to do the head hitting thing…" he finished less than comfortably.  
  
" Ok fine…" groaned Guillaume, looking slightly less than impressed. " But what do I sing…?"  
  
" I know…" beamed Rosie, " I know the perfect song…"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
'Jochebed' helped the friends of Jesus as they started to set up tables in the garden for their evening meal. Even though every one of them had been more than kind to her and had been more than generous, she still felt a great sadness inside. It was true she now had a name, but as noble as the name was, she knew it wasn't hers. She sighed as she looked around. Jesus and the young men that loved and followed him were buying carrying table ready to be laid with the evening meal. Judas was sat to one side, a frown evident on his brow. She grinned and thought to herself. " He looks how I feel!" Sighing she put down the plates on the table before her and turned to walk over to Judas when she stopped. She had heard something, something being carried on the breeze. She listened, straining her ears against the noise of the happy friends preparing their dinner. Something about it had seemed so familiar. She wandered over to the entrance and peered into the ever-increasing gloom of dusk. She shook her head and frowned as she was greeted with silence. She shrugged and turned to go back to the others when…  
  
" I've been living to see you…" a voice singing softly drifted through the air and made her freeze. The hairs on her arms and neck stood up as it continued, " Dying to see you but it shouldn't be like this…"  
  
" This was unexpected…" she found herself saying in time with the voice. Subconsciously her feet were already following the sound of the singing. Why did she know this song…? The voice got fader and she found herself jogging to keep up with it.  
  
" I've been very hopeful so far…" it continued as she jogged across the square where the meeting had been held earlier. " Now for the first time I think we're going wrong, Hurry up and tell me, This is just a dream…"  
  
" Or could we start again please…" she sang breathlessly still following the voice. All of a sudden she found herself at the gates of Gethsemane, the garden in which Judas had found her. The singing seemed to be coming from inside. She had to know why she knew the song and if she knew the song…maybe the singer knew her…  
  
" I think you've made you're point now…" the voice sang as she made her way through the bushes and trees, " You've even gone a bit too far to get your message home…" she broke through a hedge to find herself in a familiar looking glade. She frowned as the voice sounded as if it was right next to her. " Before it gets too frightening…"  
  
" We ought to call a halt…" she sang back quietly.  
  
" So could we start again please…" the voice sounded ever closer and she froze, scanning the bushes for movement. Guillaume stood holding his breath nervously behind her, a large branch poised in his hands. " Before it gets too frightening, we ought to call a halt…" he sang gently as he started to walk towards her, " So could we start again please…?"  
  
" So could we start again please…?" 'Jochebed' replied.  
  
" So could we start again please…?" Their voices sang together as he found himself stood behind her.  
  
" So we could start…" she started as Guillaume held his breath and started to quickly bring the branch towards her head. 


	7. Students in LM land - PART THIRTY-FIVE

" Before it gets too frightening, we ought to call a halt…" he sang gently as he started to walk towards her, " So could we start again please…?"  
  
" So could we start again please…?" 'Jochebed' replied.  
  
" So could we start again please…?" Their voices sang together as he found himself stood behind her.  
  
" So we could start…" she started as Guillaume held his breath and started to bring the branch towards her head.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Guillaume closed his eyes tightly as he swung the branch at the back of her head.  
  
" I'm sorry…" he muttered as he waited to hear the sound of it hitting and Jo falling to the floor. But as he swung it there was no noise. Other than the sound of the branch swishing through the air, the glade was silent. There had been no connection. He had missed. He opened his eyes instantly and gasped. She was stood a few feet away staring at him with anger blazing in her eyes.  
  
" What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she fumed, her green eyes almost ablaze with rage.  
  
" You don't under…I mean…" This was the last thing Guillaume had expected, he let the branch slip through his fingers onto the floor as she marched up to him.  
  
" What were you trying to do? Rob me or just kill me?!" she shoved his shoulder. Guillaume shrugged and frowned.  
  
" Look…you wouldn't believe me even if I told you…"  
  
" Oh really…?!" she put her head on one side and a hand on her hip. Guillaume sighed as he watched her displaying such familiar behaviour.  
  
" If only you knew…"  
  
" Well as everyone knows I don't know much of anything do I?!" she said pointedly.  
  
" …Jo…I…" Guillaume started before he realised what he was saying.  
  
" Wh-what did you call me…?" she asked quietly. Guillaume looked at the floor trying to avoid her gaze.  
  
" Jo…I called you Jo…" he muttered.  
  
" But…how…I mean…that name. It sounds so familiar…why?" her eyes caught his for a moment, green pleading with brown. " You…you were in the square…" she continued thoughtfully. Guillaume nodded slowly, a spark of hope appearing in his eyes. " You…it was you that was singing just now…wasn't it?" He nodded once more and she looked into his eyes; searching for something. " Who are you…?" she asked, a softness entering her eyes. Guillaume frowned as the voices of the others entered his mind.  
  
" I…I cannot tell you…" he said sadly.  
  
" But you know who I am…that name…Jo…you shouted it earlier…you know who I am don't you…" her voice was growing steadily brighter as his face grew darker. To simply tell her was not an option.  
  
" I cannot tell you…" he repeated painfully and a frown grew on her brow.  
  
" Can't? Or won't…?" bitterness edged her voice.  
  
" Jo please…" began Guillaume.  
  
" Stop calling me that!" she yelled. " You won't tell me who I am so just stop…"  
  
" Please…listen to me…" Guillaume reached out to take her hand. She snatched it away.  
  
" What?! You almost killed me and now you want me to listen to you?" she scoffed. " I don't think so!" she turned to leave but he caught her arm and span her around to face him once more. " Hey…"  
  
" I don't want to hurt you…" he started, his dark eyes looking deeply into hers.  
  
" Well what do you want…?" she asked, her voice still bold but he could see fear creeping into her eyes.  
  
" I…well…I…" he stammered. He could hardly reveal what his true intention was, to hit her around the head in an attempt to retrieve her memory. 'Jochebed' tried to shake her arm out of his grip.  
  
" Let go…" she almost snarled, a defensive look covering her face. His grip tightened instinctively as he felt her struggling.  
  
" No…you're not making this any easier…" he said in an almost exasperated tone. Nevertheless 'Jochebed' didn't want to make whatever it was any easier and so she swung out with her free arm and clipped him around the head. He let go of her arm instantly and groaned. " What the…?" But 'Jochebed' wasn't staying around any longer and had already made a dash for the entrance to the glade. Guillaume launched himself at her, knocking her off balance and causing her to land in a bush. Various expletives emanated from the branches and leaves as she tried to stand up and separate herself from the shrubbery.  
  
" Why can't you just let me go!" she said angrily, brushing leaves from her trousers.  
  
" Because…" Guillaume panicked. " You can't!"  
  
" Now there's a well voiced reason…" she mocked.  
  
" Hey!" Guillaume pouted. " Just listen to me and then you can go…" 'Jochebed' narrowed her eyes as she pondered his suggestion.  
  
" Sounds tempting…but coming from a guy would just swung a branch at my head…I'd have to say tempting…but no!" Guillaume groaned and picked up his branch from the ground and started to walk towards her.  
  
" I don't want to do this…but you leave me no choice…" he said as emotionlessly as he could. The colour started to fade in her face as she realised there was nowhere for her to go. The only entrance to the glade was now behind him. 'Jochebed' grabbed at a large branch on the ground and held it in front of her.  
  
" I think this makes things a little fairer don't you!" she launched herself at him, trying to hit him and avoid his blows. Every time he tried to get to her head, she struck his blow aside. Guillaume had to admit, she was very good.  
  
" You fight almost as well as a man…" he laughed.  
  
" That's funny…I was going to say the same thing about you!" she grinned, aiming another blow to his head. He ducked and she missed. He tutted as he stood up once more.  
  
" That's aiming a little below the belt don't you think?" he said an eyebrow raised.  
  
" No…" she smiled sweetly. " This is…" she swung the branch towards his groin and he leapt back out of harms way. He frowned. This was definitely no where near as easy as the others had said it would be.  
  
" We're not getting very far with this…" he said, swinging his branch near to her head.  
  
" Oh I think I am!" she laughed, " This way I'm still conscious!" her branch narrowly missed his eye and he grumbled under his breath.  
  
" I know!" he spat. " Sorry Jo…I love you but I have to do this…" he took a deep breath and threw his branch at her head. She leapt to the side to miss it and started to grin as it sailed passed her. But she had lost her balance and was starting to fall. The branch in her hands fell as she tried to keep upright. She stumbled as she tried to stand up and caught her foot in a tree root. Her eyes glanced at him as she fell. Guillaume watched open mouthed as 'Jochebed' fell to the floor, striking her head on a rock as she did so. " Jo…!" he called out dashing to her side. He knelt next to her, lowering his head over hers to try and hear her breath. He could hear nothing and tears pricked the backs of his eyes as he looked at her face. " Oh God no…" he mumbled as he gently shook her shoulder. " Jo…please…it's me…" She lay motionless on the ground and a lump appeared in Guillaume's throat. " I'm sorry…" he cried, tears starting to form and fall freely from his eyes. He laid his head on her chest as he wept. " Oh god what have I done…."  
  
" What are you worrying about now…?" Came a quiet voice. Guillaume's head snapped up and he looked around him.  
  
" Who…?" he frowned.  
  
" Guillaume…It's me…you daft thing!" a familiar voice said gently. He turned back to Jo and fresh tears sprung from his eyes as her green eyes met his. " What on earth is the matter…?" she said in a breathy voice.  
  
" Oh Jo…" Guillaume's face broke into a broad smile as he stroked her face carefully.  
  
" What happened…?" she frowned, " I remember coming through the gyratory…there were guards…and then…nothing…" the frown deepened for a second as she thought, " Where…where are the others? Are they ok? Where's Rosie and…?" Guillaume laid a finger on her lips, trying to blink the tears away from his own eyes.  
  
" They're fine. We lost you for a little while…" he said in a trembling voice.  
  
" Well…I'm back now…" she sighed, smiling gently. He lowered his head over hers and kissed her lips softly.  
  
" So where are we…? And why does my head hurt?" she said quietly.  
  
" Can you not remember…?" Guillaume asked gently. She closed her eyes for a second and then looked at him with eyes full of wonder and excitement.  
  
" I dreamt…at least I think it was a dream…I dreamt I met Jesus…and Judas…" she watched as a knowing smile crossed his face. " It's true isn't it. We're here…"  
  
" This is Jerusalem. We've landed in 'Jesus Christ Superstar'." Guillaume answered smiling. Jo opened her mouth to continue but she stopped.  
  
" Guillaume…I…" A confused expression covered her face as she frowned, " …my head…it hurts…why…?" Her eyes slipped shut. He gently put his hand behind her head and felt something warm and sticky on the rock. Pulling his hand back he saw it was red. She was bleeding. He took her hand in his as her eyes flickered open.  
  
" Guillaume…I…Jesus…he…he can help…" her eyes grew dimmer and closed gently.  
  
He scooped her up into his arms, kissing her hair as worry filled his mind.  
  
" I think it's about time we found out how real this whole thing really is…" he said bitterly as he carried her through the garden and towards Jesus and the others. 


	8. Students in LM land - PART THIRTY-SIX

" Guillaume…I…Jesus…he…he can help…" her eyes grew dimmer and closed gently.  
  
He scooped her up into his arms, kissing her hair as worry filled his mind.  
  
" I think it's about time we found out how real this whole thing really is…" he said bitterly as he carried her through the garden and towards Jesus and the others.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Jenny and Mark exchanged concerned looks as they awaited Guillaume's return, either with a no doubt annoyed 'Jochebed' or with Jo. He had been gone some time and they were all starting to worry. To add to their problems Judas had noticed the sudden disappearance of 'Jochebed' and had been less than happy about it. Judas had spent the best part of half an hour pacing around the garden, in and out of trees. A worried look etched on his face, raising his brooding eyes every time someone came into the garden only to wrench them away when he found it wasn't her.  
  
" I think we might have a problem…" Lucy started, absent-mindedly twirling some of her long, dark, curly hair around in her fingers.  
  
" I know – Judas is not a happy bunny! Rosie groaned.  
  
" That's not what I meant," Lucy rolled her eyes, " Although I can see that he might be a little less than civil to our Guillaume!"  
  
" I know what you mean…" sighed Phillipe. " You mean…" he paused as if the next few words simply didn't want to come out of his mouth. "…you mean that we may have to face the fact that it might not have worked…No offence Rosie but it was only an idea and…" Phillipe glanced nervously at Rosie who simply shrugged and sighed.  
  
" I know! I just hoped it would work…" sadness entered her brown eyes and edged her voice.  
  
" So…wh-what do we do if he…I mean...if Guillaume comes back…you know…without Jo?" Marius' voice trembled as he spoke, his eyes glancing around searching for an answer.  
  
" Well…I suppose…" Jenny started, running a hand through her blonde hair. " …If Guillaume comes back alone…without her…then we go on…without her…" she finished quietly. An uncomfortable silence fell upon the group.  
  
" But you can't just leave her here!" Amos suddenly said as he stood, an agitated look on his young face. " I mean, she doesn't know about her life…or…or anything! How can you just leave her?"  
  
" Amos…" Martin said gently. " I know this will sound strange but this isn't the first time we've had to contemplate going on without Jo," Amos frowned as Martin continued, " Back in Artigat, Guillaume told the villagers that Jo was a witch…"  
  
" She's a what?!" Amos yelled, Jenny quickly covered his mouth with her hand.  
  
" Just listen and all will be explained…" she smiled sweetly as Amos' frown grew deeper.  
  
" Anyway…" Martin coughed, "They captured her and were planning to burn her at the stake."  
  
" There was no way to rescue her…" sighed Mark as he remembered that night back in the village and a tearful conversation in a candle lit room.  
  
" She told us to go…leave without her before the villagers turned on us too…" recalled Bertrande in a faraway voice.  
  
" So how come she's…I mean…how come you didn't go?" Amos' voice rang with confusion.  
  
" We almost did…naturally we put if off as long as we could but we were about to leave…" Phillipe closed his pale eyes for a second remembering those frightening hours when they thought Jo had been doomed to die. " But Guillaume…he set her free, rescued her…he saved her life…" A gentle smile caught the corners of Phillipe's mouth as he reopened his eyes. " He rescued her once, I know he'll do it again!" Phillipe's voice held a tone of respect that the friends never expected to hear in connection with Guillaume. His pale eyes met those of the friends who, despite a desperate desire to believe him, looking sceptical. Phillipe smiled. " I know as well as you do that the chances of Jo returning to us fully restored are…" he sighed, "…Slim to none but I…we have to hope! Without hope…what do we have?" he asked, his baritone voice soft. Gentle, hopeful smiles spread around the group.  
  
" You remind me of Jo…" Mark said suddenly. " …That's the kind of nonsense she'd come out with!" he grinned.  
  
" I'll take that as a compliment!" Phillipe's face grew brighter and he laughed. Gasps from the disciples in the garden made the friends stop and turn around. Guillaume stumbled into the garden with Jo in his arms, apparently unconscious.  
  
" H-help me!" he gasped as he dropped to his knees. The group of travellers dashed over to him and gently prised Jo out of his arms, laying her carefully on the floor.  
  
" Well…?" Rosie looked down at her friend on the floor.  
  
" Did it work…?" swallowed Lucy.  
  
" Can she…you know…?" Mark looked anxiously at Guillaume and his mouth dropped open. The sleeve of Guillaume's top was red. Stained bright crimson from where Jo's head had been resting. Mark raised a shaking hand and pointed. " Wh-what is that…?"  
  
" She hit her head…" Guillaume mumbled.  
  
" Yes…that was the idea…" Jenny frowned. " Can she remember? Does she know who she is?"  
  
" Y-yes…but her head…" Guillaume nodded.  
  
" How hard did you hit her?!" Marius yelled as he noticed the ground beneath Jo's head slowly turning red.  
  
" I didn't!" Guillaume's eyes began to fill with tears. " I missed her completely and we started fighting. I couldn't do it. I kept missing…then she lost her balance. She fell. I thought she was dead…I saw her hit her head…" his voice began to break and he swallowed, " But…but she wasn't…she knew who I was and who she was…then she…she started to black out and then I noticed the blood…" A tear fell down his cheek. " I came to get help…"  
  
" She needs help fast!" Bertrande knelt next to Jo and felt for her pulse.  
  
" She…she said Jesus might help…" mumbled Guillaume, stroking Jo's dark hair.  
  
" Amos…go and get Jesus! Now!" Jenny instructed. Amos nodded and sprinted off across the garden. Judas frowned as the youth sped past him calling out Jesus' name. He glanced over at the group and gasped. They were stood, some of them knelt, in a circle. On the floor was laid 'Jochebed'. He found himself running over to them and pushing his way through so he could see what had happened.  
  
" What happened to her?!" he demanded. Judas' eyes looking at each one of them in turn. His dark eyes fell upon Guillaume and the blood on his sleeve. Judas' eyes narrowed, as Guillaume looked up at him sorrowfully.  
  
" Sh-she hit her head…" Guillaume started but before he could finish Judas had marched around to him and knocked him to the floor. " What the…?" Guillaume frowned.  
  
" What did you do to her?" Judas's voice was dangerously quiet.  
  
" I…I didn't do anything…" Guillaume pleaded. Judas stood over him and grabbed at his sleeve, ripping it away. He shook the blood soaked cloth in Guillaume's face.  
  
" Really? And what is this?!" Judas snarled.  
  
" It wasn't me…" Guillaume stood slowly, an expression of anger growing on his face.  
  
" Really…" Judas raised a cynical eyebrow as he took a step nearer to Guillaume.  
  
" Yes…really…Guillaume spat as he stepped closer to Judas.  
  
" So why is there blood on your hands…and your clothes…?!" Judas flung the scrap of blood-covered material at Guillaume. The friends gasped as they watched it catch the side of Guillaume's face, leaving a bloody mark. Guillaume's dark eyes, so similar to Judas', flashed with rage as he glared at the leather-clad man in front of him. " What did you do to her…?" Judas repeated venomously.  
  
" I didn't touch her!" Guillaume replied, a sneer covering his face.  
  
" So her head…it just started bleeding did it?" Judas scoffed.  
  
" Yeah," Guillaume put his head on one side, " That's exactly what happened!" Judas' eyes narrowed further as Guillaume stepped closer to him.  
  
" I bet you're the one who hurt her before…" Judas muttered, " She was running away from you and your band of…of…" he looked at the others, a disapproving look in his eyes. " …Whatever you are!"  
  
" We are her friends…" Rosie said firmly.  
  
" Friends?!" laughed Judas, looking back at Guillaume. " Well…with friends like you…who needs enemies!" He shoved Guillaume backwards.  
  
" Hey…!" frowned Guillaume, shoving Judas' shoulder in retaliation. " We had no choice…"  
  
" So you admit it…you're responsible for doing this to her!" Judas punched Guillaume back, his eyes almost glowing in anger.  
  
" No…just that with an idiot like you hovering over her…what else were we supposed to do?!" Guillaume hit him back.  
  
" Stop it!" Lucy said in a frightened voice as Judas fist swung out and struck Guillaume's jaw. Guillaume retaliated, his blow connecting with Judas' nose. The two men glared at each other with pure hatred burning in their eyes and the punches began to fly, as did the insults. Their blows rained down on each other, hitting each other's ribs, stomachs and faces.  
  
" Guillaume please…" pleaded Jenny. Judas froze mid swing and his mouth dropped open.  
  
" You're…you're Guillaume?" his voice barely more than a whisper. Guillaume nodded, his chest heaving from their brief fight.  
  
" Y-yes…what of it…?" Guillaume frowned.  
  
" You're the one…the one who's name Jochebed could remember…" Judas mumbled.  
  
" Her name is Jo…" Mark said in a firm voice. Judas opened his mouth to continue but the sound of Amos approaching broke through the angry atmosphere that hung over the group.  
  
" She's over here…" Amos said breathlessly to Jesus as they arrived at the group of friends. Jesus cast his gaze over Judas and Guillaume, both starting to show the signs of their brawl. Judas nose was bleeding slightly and Guillaume had a small cut above his eye. Jesus shook his head sadly.  
  
" Why have you been fighting Judas…?" Jesus' voice was calm and placating. Judas' face immediately became one of guilt and sorrow.  
  
" Jesus I'm sorry…but he…" Judas started but Jesus held up a hand to stop him continuing as he knelt next to Jo. " Amos has already told me what has happened…" Jesus said quietly, laying his hand on Jo's forehead. He turned his face to Guillaume, his blue eyes piercing the dark ones before him. " What happened to her…?"  
  
" She fell…she struck her head upon a rock…" Guillaume dropped to his knees next to Jesus. " It is true that I led her to the garden to…well…to try and get her memory back but I never meant to hurt her…" Jesus smiled softly.  
  
" I know you didn't…" Jesus returned his gaze to Jo, a frown crossing his face. " She is hurt…very badly…" he said almost angrily.  
  
" Is there anything you can do…?" Rosie's voice was full of anguish as she looked at the blonde haired man. Jesus looked into her brown eyes and sadly shook his head.  
  
" It is beyond even my doing…" he sighed and a gasp went around the group of friends. " But there is a way…" Jesus' quiet voice continued.  
  
" Wh-what is it?" Martin and Marius asked in unison.  
  
" I saw it in a dream…" Jesus voice was breathy and it sounded as if he wasn't even there.  
  
" A dream?!" Guillaume scoffed. " You want us to risk her life on something you saw in a dream!" Judas kneed him less than subtly in the back and growled.  
  
" Watch yourself boy! Remember who you're talking to!"  
  
" Judas please…" Jesus sighed and looked at Guillaume. " You must trust me…I had a dream the night before Judas brought 'Jochebed', or Jo as you call her, to meet me." Silence fell over the group and even the sceptical Guillaume listened carefully. " I saw her in pain, as she is now and I saw you all stood around her." A smile crossed Jesus' lips and he brushed a lock of his hair out of his eyes. " There was a cloud…a golden cloud. The like of which I have never seen before…" A pause followed.  
  
" That's it? A cloud?" Guillaume frowned. " A cloud is going to save her life?!"  
  
" Guillaume please…" frowned Bertrande.  
  
" What did the cloud look like…?" Mark asked quietly.  
  
" It had formed in a column, like the pillars the Romans decorate their buildings with…and it was spinning…spinning very slowly…" Jesus' voice was full of awe as he described the cloud to the friends.  
  
" Does that sound familiar to anyone…?" Mark raised a dark eyebrow and his green eyes glinted at the others.  
  
" A Gyratory…" breathed the others.  
  
" Where? Where was the Gyra…I mean cloud?" Phillipe asked.  
  
" In a garden…not this one…it looked like…" Jesus started.  
  
" Gethsemane!" finished the friends.  
  
" Well what are we waiting for…?" Amos stood and looked at them. " If help lies beyond that Gyratory then we need to get Jo through it sooner rather then later don't you think?!"  
  
" I'm coming with you…" a voice came from across the garden. The friends looked to see Simon leaning against a tree.  
  
" Simon…?" gasped Rosie.  
  
" But why…?" Jesus looked confused for a second and then a warm smile covered his face. " If you feel you must go…then I shall not keep you here…" Simon walked over to them, his piercing blue eyes looking at each of them.  
  
" You all know that I have not been truly happy here…and this sounds like the kind of adventure that might make the most of my skills!" He grinned, tapping the gun strapped to his leg. " I know you don't approve of violence Jesus but they need protecting and I am more than willing to do that!"  
  
" Guillaume…?" a quiet voice could be heard from behind them. They span around to see Jo's eyes were open slightly. Guillaume dropped down by her side and lifted her into a sitting position, leaning her against him.  
  
" I'm here…" he whispered, holding her hand tightly in his.  
  
" Where…where is everyone?" Jo frowned,  
  
" We're here…" Rosie smiled gently as Jo looked up at them all, a warm smile covering her lips.  
  
" …Hey…" Jo grinned weakly as she looked at them all.  
  
" You're going to be fine…Jesus has come up with a solution…" Lucy's voice was full of relief.  
  
" Jesus has found a way to help you…" Mark smiled. Jo's eyes met those of Jesus and he knelt down next to her. She reached out a hand and laid it upon his cheek.  
  
" Thank you…for my name…" she said gently. Jesus laid his hand on hers for a second.  
  
" I'm glad I could help…" he smiled before standing once more. Jo looked up and she frowned as she saw a brooding Judas stood behind the others.  
  
" Judas…" she said in an ever-fading voice, he made his way between the friends and dropped down next to her. Once more she reached out and took his hand in hers.  
  
" Thank you for finding me when I was lost…" Jo's eyes looked into his. He reached out with his other hand and brushed a lock of hair from her forehead. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Jo smiled and laid a hand on his face. " You saved my life and owe you everything…" Judas shrugged, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.  
  
" You owe me nothing…" he said hoarsely, stroking her cheek.  
  
" I'm glad I got to meet you…" Jo smiled weakly as the pain in her head grew.  
  
" Me too…" whispered Judas, kissing her hand as he watched her green eyes close once more. " You take care of her…" Judas spoke to Guillaume firmly. Guillaume looked into his eyes and nodded.  
  
" I will…I promise…" Guillaume scooped the unconscious Jo back into his arms and the friends, now joined by Simon, started to head back towards the garden of Gethsemane after bidding farewell to Jesus, Judas and Mary. In a matter of minutes they were stood in the glade where Jo and Guillaume had fought.  
  
" Why are you so sure it'll appear here?" Jenny said breathlessly.  
  
" Just a feeling…" Guillaume answered, his dark eyes looking up to the sky as if he expected the Gyratory to simply fall from the heavens. Suddenly a bolt of golden lightning struck the centre of the glade and the friends were thrown to the floor.  
  
" Is everyone alright?" Guillaume quickly checked Jo to see if she was still breathing.  
  
" Yeah…" came the groaned reply from around the glade quickly followed by gasps of surprise. In the centre of the glade, swirling gently was a Gyratory. The colour of summer sunshine, it was the largest Gyratory any of them had seen. The others had been no more than an arm span wide; this one almost filled the glade completely. The friends stood, Simon was completely taken aback by what he saw.  
  
" Wh-what is that?" his voice was barely audible.  
  
" This is a Gyratory…the cloud Jesus spoke of…" Phillipe said gently, " And this is what we must go through to get help…"  
  
" This is how you came here….isn't it?" Simon looked at them in confusion and they nodded their reply.  
  
" Don't be afraid…" Rosie smiled, trying to sound more confident than she was.  
  
" It's perfectly safe…" grinned Martin. " Don't know about pleasant though…!" muttered Jenny under her breath. " Are we ready…?" Guillaume stood next to the swirling yellow mist, Jo held tightly in his arms. The rest of the friends joined him and took a deep breath. " Here's hoping help is on the other side!" he yelled, kissing Jo's forehead before stepping into the golden Gyratory followed by the others.  
  
" Oh my god!" shrieked Simon once they were inside the tunnel. " You call this safe?!" The wind whipped at his blonde hair and pulled at his clothes.  
  
" Trust me…" shouted Guillaume, " This ride will be over much sooner than you thiiiiink!" he yelled as the Gyratory came to it's usual abrupt ending. The friends landed in a heap with a groan. They untangled themselves and looked around, their mouths open wide in amazement. Wonder sparkling in their eyes, confusion evident on their faces.  
  
" What the…?" started Lucy.  
  
" How…?" frowned Mark.  
  
" Where the hell are we now?!" Rosie yelled. 


End file.
